victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1784 (ToTP)
1784 (MDCCLXXXIV) was the 1784th year of the Common Era (CE), the 784th year of the 2nd millennium, the 84th year of the 18th century, and the 5th year of the 1780s decade. 1784 was the fifteenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1784 occurred on May 3rd, 2016, and was the fifteenth year of the Project. 1784 comes after 1783 and is followed by 1785. "HKC Ceralden begins to invest in upgrading the equipment of its armed forces, including the army and the navy. With the backing of the Royal Bank and the now steady flow of income from the Far East Company, these upgrades will prove well financed as military leaders look to suppliers both domestically and in neighboring Portogonia. Also being updated are the uniforms of senior naval officers, never before in the history of man have naval officers looked this good!!" 5/3/2016 2:53:33 AM by Texar "KST A letter is sent to the Kingdom of Fralia. In the letter Sechitentia demands that the Fralian Paha Islands colony is ceded to Sechitentia on the basis of a treaty signed with the United Republics of Islandia. Sechitentia is mobilizing it's colonial militia in Nyland. Ships take couple regiments of lineinfantry to Nyland as well. Islandia is notified of this." 5/3/2016 9:36:43 AM by surveyor221 "HKT The High Kingdom makes contact with these 'powers' hoping to get in bed with them *WINK WINK* and get powerful allies for later on." 5/3/2016 10:28:35 AM by Epicsauce4000 "EoE The Expedition flotilla passes by the coast of Sechitentia and are spotted. However, they do not make port in the Kingdom and instead continue North." 5/3/2016 11:36:52 AM by explorer12345678910 "EoE Back in the homeland, numerous raids by steppe tribes have occurred on the fringes of the Empire's borders. This gives a right to declare war on the individual tribes and expand further inland to the steppe. The prime target of this supposed war would be the great riverside steppe city of Karda which is owned by the Red Horde." 5/3/2016 11:49:14 AM by explorer12345678910 "KST The Életlegelőker(Jeez dude xD) flotilla can see a fleet of 3 massive ship-of-the-lines and 4 frigates leaving the dock at Aarhus. The fleet however is not moving towards the életlegelőker flotilla." 5/3/2016 11:59:46 AM by surveyor221 "EoE The Életlegelőker captain decides not to turn back to Sechitentia and continues the expedition North while the breeze from the south still lasted." 5/3/2016 12:03:43 PM by explorer12345678910 "DoE The religious leaders declare the Malik to rule by divine mandate for the first time in centuries. They declare that he is invested and given the mission to unite the mainland under 1 nation. Recruitment and oaths of eternal loyalty sky rocket." 5/3/2016 2:40:02 PM by digby33 "UK The United Queendom, while previously known as the United Kingdom under the interegnum, has been designated per the request of the new Queen, who's coronation occurred on July 9th. Queen Lara herself descends from the great city of Fraser." 5/3/2016 2:45:40 PM by Luftificus "\\Ros// The general of Division I ambushes the remnants of the Acroe army. Meanwhile, the army of Division II sieges the south of Acroe, forcing the surrender of it's capital. Peace talk begins, and the republic demands a vassal state breaks off of Acroe with a fair amount of land." 5/3/2016 2:46:14 PM by nickcuteboy "URI The United Republics also sends a letter to Fralia asking that they concede the Fralian Paha Islands to Sechitentia. The URI sends letters to all of the nations that Islandia does not have a consulate in to open a consulate in their various capitals. (Duchy of Minan excluded) Evonius Murdo demonstrates a model steam carriage working on "strong steam" in Zordari. Though the contraption fascinates some investors, the engine is found to not be strong enough to be commercially viable." 5/3/2016 3:37:35 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "\\RoS// The Acroe Monarchy releases a subject on it's west side, which immediately goes under vassalage of Santoni. The vassal is called Araton, and thinks highly of the Santoni culture. Acroe is also forced to pay a sum of gold to Santoni." 5/3/2016 3:48:32 PM by nickcuteboy "KST One Samuel Krompt has filed a patent for something he calls the spinning mule. Which technically is a improved version of the spinning jenny. Nevertheless this machine increases the production output of most textile manufactories." 5/3/2016 3:57:03 PM by surveyor221 "URI The URI offers alliances to Croft and Sechitentia." 5/3/2016 4:55:40 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "EoE The Expeditionary flotilla comes within view of a port belonging to the Queendom of Croft. They fly a neutral flag of white and send rowboats from the anchored corvettes." 5/3/2016 5:03:19 PM by explorer12345678910 "\\RoS// The Iryan Empire to the east of Santoni is looked upon as friendly, but not a rival, and Santoni offers trade to the nation." 5/3/2016 5:21:04 PM by nickcuteboy "KST Sechitentia accepts the alliance proposal from Islandia." 5/3/2016 5:43:21 PM by surveyor221 "UQ The Royal Navy responds during the first sightings. Ship of the Lines simultaneously supervising, and escorting the rowboats, towards land. On the land shows military presence, with Her Majesty's Representative waiting patiently." 5/3/2016 9:53:41 PM by Luftificus "*UToQ* After years of lying low, The UTOQ expands further inland and continues to recruit for their army. They propose an alliance with the Republics (so sorry, forget full name). The Chieftess has her second child, this time a male." 5/3/2016 10:14:55 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin "UQ The Queen, with the sense to garner new friendships. Both accepts the alliance request from Islandia and Sechitentia, establishing consulates for both in the process, and reaching out to the Holy Kingdom of Ceraldean, Greater Albia, and Elansa regarding trade agreements, and increasing relations in general." 5/3/2016 10:25:59 PM by Luftificus "*UToQ* Although staying with their natural roots, the tribes develop and create more advanced ships. They also see the UK as a threat, and set up defensive perimeters around the border of their colony in case of an attack." 5/3/2016 10:56:48 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin "NPC Albia, and Elansa officials spend time in the United Queendom to come to agreement regarding each request. In the understanding that metals will be traded for currency in both the UKGA and KoE, both accept the trade agreement, which will persist till such a time when neither side feels obligated to uphold the agreement more. This trade deal also results in the establishment of consulates in each respective countries for further diplomacy./NPC" 5/3/2016 11:18:50 PM by Luftificus References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project